


No. In Fact, Hell No!

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/12520.html">Word of the Day</a>, emotional, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. In Fact, Hell No!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

_“I can’t take this. I’m leaving…”_

His first thought is that he heard wrong, but the second is that Danny, his Danny, is leaving. Now normally he’s not given to being emotionally talkative, but this is not a normal situation. He stands up, his lips tightly pressed together as he heads to the door. Stopping in the doorway he looks over his shoulder, catching and holding Danny’s eyes as he finally speaks, calmly and quietly.

“I’m not just going to let you go. No. Just no. In fact, hell no! I know I don’t say it very often, but I love you and I refuse to lose you without fighting you every step of the way. Now you, you just stay there and think.”

He raises his hand when he sees Danny’s mouth open to speak.

“Think about the fact that I know and understand the what-ifs as well. Think about the fact that you’re not the only one that worries. Think about the fact that I know and trust you enough to push the what-ifs aside to be with you. Think about how you felt when Rachel pulled this shit on you. But mostly…mostly I just want you to think about how much I love you.”

With that he walks out of the room.


End file.
